Family
by Lady-Neko-chan92
Summary: Kanda and Allena had to break up because Kanda was forced to marry Lenalee. Allena noticed that she is pregnant. She got help from someone she doesn t expected: Kanda s Mom
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my 2nd story.

It is

-man doesn´t belong to me.

* * *

Chapter 1:

Allena Walker sat at a bench at the park. She was sad. The white-haired woman doesn´t know what she should do. Kanda, her boyfriend, broke up with her because his parents forced him to marry Lenalee Lee, the daughter of old friends of them.

She sighned. Kanda and her had have so many plans for the future and now they are just dreams that won´t come true. But that wasn´t the only thing on her mind. She had been to see a doctor because she had been feeling unwell for some time. Now she know what is wrong with her: she was pregnent and without the childs father. She wasn´t going to tell Kanda. But she is going to tell her godfather, Mana.

Suddenly someone called her and it was someone she doesn´t expected to meet. "Allena, what are you doing here?", the person asked. The woman tried to hide picture of her unborn child, to no avail. "Mrs Kanda?" The white haired woman asked. "I told you to call me Yukiko. What´s with that picture?", she asked gently knowing the answer already. She sat down next to Allena. "How long?" "Four month. I just noticed it now, because I thought it was just the stress." "You´ll keep it?" The younger one nodded. The older one smiled. "You can call me when ever you need something or someone to talk to." Allena was surprised. "I thought you don´t like me?" "That is not true. My husband and I arranged that marriage with our friend long ago. We didn´t thought Yuu would fall in love with another girl." The woman laughed. "Now I would like it better if my son would marry you but my husband won´t change his mind. I hope you didn´t mind to keep the child a secret for now and that I want to be a part of my grandchild´s life." "It is alright. What is with Kanda? He deserved to know."

"Kanda and Lenalee are going to marry in afew hours. It would be a disaster if Yuu knew that he is a soon-to-be-father. Just wait for a while." The woman hugged Allena. "Let us meet next week for brunch." Yukiko stood up. "See you later."

Yukiko Kanda left the park. A few minutes later Allena walked home. She had to tell Mana of her pregnancy.

~Yukiko´s pov~

I was so happy to know about Allena being pregnant. I liked the girl since the first time I saw her with my son in the park Imet her today. It was the first time that Yuu was smiling. That was a few days before they had to break up. She would have been the better daughter-in-law than that arrogant girl my son is going to marry today. I was seeing forward to meet Allena the next time for brunch.

~A few days later~

"Allena, good morning.", I said as the pregnant woman came to the café. "Good morning, Yukiko." I hugged the girl. We sat down and waited for the waiter to come and take our order. "How did your godfather react to the news?" The younger chuckled. She seemed to be so happy. "He´s happy. He´ll be there for me, too." I was relieved. She wouldn´t be on her own. She got her uncle/godfather and me. I watched her. The bump was slightly noticeable but not much. "You know, Yuu still loves you." The younger one nodded. We talked and laughed the whole time till it was time to go home. "Tell when it is time for the child I´m coming to stay by your side through giving birth." We bid each other farewell and went to our destinies. I walked home.

My son and his wife were on their honeymoon. My husband was at the company to do work. When I entered the living room the phone ringed. "Kanda. Who am I talking to?", I asked.

"Hello mother, it´s me, Alma." "Alma, how are you? You missed Your brother´s marriage." "I didn´t know that he was going to marry Allena. So I´m sorry for not being there." There was a feeling of pain in my chest. "Yuu married Lenalee Lee." "What? But I thought he loved Ally. Why would he marry Lenalee?" I sighned. "Your father." " How is she?" "Allena? She was shocked at first but she is doing better. I´ll tell you something but promise me you won´t tell your brother." I knew he wanted to know what I wanted to tell him. "I promise." "Ok. Your going to be an uncle in a few month. Allena is pregnant. Your brother doesn´t know." "Really? Why didn´t you stop the marriage? Father would have understood it. He just wants a grandchild. Why can´t he let Yuu happy for once in his life?" Alma and I talked for an hour.

When we endet the call I started to cook our dinner. It was going to be a special meal.

"Darling, I´m home.", my husband called. "Welcome back. Dinner is going to take a while so you can take a bath if you want." He entered the kitchen. "It smells really good." He kissed me on the forehead. "I love you.", he said. "I know. Take a bath, darling." He smiled and left for the bathroom.

A little later Takuma and I sat at the dinner table and ate. "I have to tell you something." "What is it?" "You shouldn´t have forced Yuu to marry Lenalee." "Stop it. We talked about this already, Yukiko. Yuu will fulfil his duty and I will get a grandson." I shock my head. "Please listen. If we had waited with the marriage you would have called it of." "Why should I have done that?" Takuma was angry I knew it but I would not back of. "You remember the girl Yuu had to break up with? She is carriing the grandchild you are hoping to get." My husband´s eyes widened. He was speechless. "Why didn´t he tell us? We could have done something." "He didn´t know. Allena noticed it shortly before the marriage." Takuma laid his head into his hands.

~With Alma~

After Alma and his mother ended the call, the young man had to sit down. His brother was forced to dump the girl he loved and didn´t even knew that he would be a father soon. Alma decided to visit his home town and pay a visit to the mother of his niece or nephew.

I booked a flight via internet for the next morning. After that he packed his clothes and went to bed.

Allena sat in the living room reading a book about baby-care. She did this since she noticed her pregnancy. Suddenly the bell rung. Allena laid the book on the table and went to take the door. "Hey, Sis." She was surprised. "Alma? Wow, what are you doing here?" Allena hugged the younger brother of her ex-boyfriend. "Mom told me. How are you?" "I´m fine and with child." Alma smiled. "Yeah, I can see that. May I?", he asked. Allena nodded and Alma gently placed his hand on the baby bumb. "It is sad that you and you aren´t together anymore."Allena nodded. They talked for a while and when Mana came for his visit the three of them had dinner together. It was really late when Alma returned to his parent´s.

Allena and Mana cleaned the dishes. "It is late, I´m going home. Call when you need anything. Good night, mommy." "Good night, Mana."

After Mana left she got to bed.

* * *

Please review. Tell me what you think about it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thanks for the rewievs**

**For those** **who were confused at the end of chapter one, Mana called Allena a mommy **

**So here is chapter 2 and this time Kanda will be in it.**

**So have fun**

* * *

Chapter 2

~With Kanda~

Yuu Kanda laid in bed with his wife Lenalee. He couldn´t sleep. He thought of Allena. Sure Lenalee was pretty but she wasn´t Allena. It was a week ago that they´d married. Since than he thought about calling Allena but didn´t call her. ´I lost all rights to talk to her the day I broke up. She hate me now.´, he thought. He wished he could do anything to cancel the marriage. He stood up and took his phone before leaving the bedroom. Kanda dialed his brother´s number and waited for the younger to answer.

"Hey, Yuu, how are you?", his brother asked sleepily. "Did I woke you up?" "No. It is fine. Are you alright?" Kanda looked around. "How is she?" Alma sighned. "You should know that. You dumped her. She still loves you." "I know. Alma is there a way to cancel my situation?" "Maybe, you know, Komui asked me the same. Now we are looking for a loophole in your marriage settlement. I call you when I find something." "Why Komui?" "You know how he is. No man is good enough for his little sister." "Ok. Bye." "Bye, ni-san." They ended the call.

~Alma~

Alma signed in reliefe when he endet the call. ´I almost told him.´ He returned to the kitchen where Komui was waiting. "Ah, Alma, who called you?" "Kanda. He asked to look for a loophole." Komui laughed. "I think I found something." "What? Show me." Komui pushed the paper over to Alma. Alma read it. "Why didn´t we thought of that earlier?" Alma smirked. ´We have to talk to my parents tomorrow before we decide what to do.", Alma said. Komui agreed with him.

~Kanda~

Kanda ignored his wife. She was talking to him and he didn´t listen. If it was Allena talking to him he would listen to every word she said with extra attention just because he loved her voice. Lenalee´s voice was like a nail scratching on glass in his ears. He restrained himself from yelling at her to shut up. Kanda wished they´re honeymoon would be over already. He was disgusted to share a bed with that woman but his father wants a grandchild. He sighned and stood up to take a book from the bookshelf. He read the title and smiled a little bit. ´Huh? Vampire Academy? Interessting. Maybe if I read it I will understand why Allena loved those books.´he thought. He sat down again and read. Lenalee talked and talked. She didn´t noticed the lack of attention she got from her husband. She was happy to be married to him. She tried to get together with him since high school but Kanda felt in love with that circus princess. Although they argued when ever they saw each other. Lenalee remembered the day Allena entered their school. All the boys stared at her a girl with snow white hair that reached to her hips, held back in a low ponytail. Her eyes a clear shade of blue. Allena came into he same class as Lenalee, Kanda, Alma and Lavi. It was the start of the new school year and Allena and Lenalee competed for the position of the class speaker. All of the boys voted for the white haired girl. The girls for Lenalee. But in the end Allena became the class speaker together with Kanda. At first Kanda wasn´t happy about that even if he slowly started to fall in love with her. He wouldn´t admit that. He was Kanda Yuu for hell´s sake. They argued a lot. But half a year later, on valentine´s day Kanda confessed to Allena infront of the whole school. To hell with his reputation and his pride. At first she didn´t respond and he thought he was turned down. "Are you serious?", the girl asked unsure of what to think. They always fought even used the lschool lessons to compete against each other. Allena was slightly ahead. He looked her in the eyes. "I am." And she smiled the most beautiful smile he has ever seen.

Since then they were always seen together. Kanda learnt about Allena´s childhood in the circus. She had shown him a few circus tricks. He was impressed.

"It is late, Yuu. Let´s get to bed.", Lenalee said. She wanted to get a child as fast as possible to tie the man to her side. Kanda put a bookmark into the book before shutting it. He stood up and put the book on the table. Kanda and Lenalee went to bed.

´Please Alma find something to help me.´, was Kanda´s thought after he laid back on his side of the bed.

~Alma~

Alma and Komui made their way to Alma´s parent´s. They had all the papers with them. Alma rang the bell. His father opened the door. "Come in.", the man said. "Thank you, Mr Kanda.", Komui said. The man nodded. "You found something?", Takuma asked. "Mother want to know it, too, I think." The three man entered the living room where Yukiko was reading. "Hello mother.", Alma greeted his mom. "Good morning, Mrs Kanda." "Hello Alma, Komui." The men sat down. "Mom, we found a loophole in the settlement. There is a way to undo the marriage.", Alma said. His parents looked at him. Alma took the paper were Komui noticed the loophole. Takuma and Yukiko read the part Alma had marked. They grinned. "Mana and Allena need to know that, too, than we can talk to your family, Komui.", Takuma said. " I understand. It´s a shame that an arrangement between our families seperated soon-to-be-parents. I like to think of Kanda as a brother-in-law but not for this price.", Komui said.

Yukiko called Mana and invited him and Allena over. "Komui, how did you know Allena?", Takuma asked. "I work for her father, Marian Cross. I met her on a few business meetings. She´ll inherit her fathers company."

Half an hour later Mana and Allena arrived at the Kanda mansion. "Hello you two." "Hello."

"What is the matter?", Allena asked. "Allena, we need your agreement.", Komui said and gave her the paper. "We want to undo our mistake.", Takuma said. The young woman nodded. "Yuu asked me to find a way to escape Lenalee but we need your help." "Ok. I´m going to help." Yukiko hugged the young woman. "Yuu´ll return in a week. We invite Komui´s parents for dinner tonight and talk to them.", Takuma said. "Allena and Mana, you will stay for dinner.", Yukiko said.

~Kanda~

Kanda woke up. He had the same dream about Allena he had when she appeared in his dreams for the first time. In his dream he stood in the garden of the mansion he´d let built for him and Allena. "Yuu?", Allena called him. "I´m here." Allena came into the garden a young boy, no older than six followed her. "Tou-san." The boy ran uo to him and jumped into his arms. "Hey, how was school?", he´d asked his son. Then he woke up. It was always the same.

* * *

**Rewiev**

**One question. Should Kanda discover Allena´s pregnency or should he discover his status as a father after the child´s birth?**

**Please tell me what xou would like better.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, thanks for the rewievs**

**So Yuu-chan is going to know about his status as a soon to be father. Bookman appears in this chapter to.**

* * *

Chapter 3

~Kanda~

Kanda and Lenalee had breakfast. Kanda looked at the calender and his eyes widened. ´Shit, mom´s birstday.´ "We´re going back.", Kanda said. "Today is my mom´s birstday. I don´t want to miss the party." "Ok. Let´s pack up and go.", Lenalee answered. She wasn´t sad that they would finish their honeymoon a week earlier as planned. Her mother-in-law´s birthday was more important than any other things. Little did they knew that they would meet Allena at the party and the change this meeting would cause. Kanda took his phone and called Alma. Someone need to fetch them at the air port.

~Alma~

Alma paled as he listened to his brother about coming back home. `Shit, we forgot that todasiy mom´s birstday. That will be fun.´ "Hey, guys.", he said. "What is it, Alma?", his mother asked. "Mom, what is today?" Yukiko thought about the odd question. "Oh! My birthday", she yelled. "And Yuu is not there to celebrate it with me.", she said depressed. Alma laughed nervously. "He´s coming." "WHAT?", the others screamed, except for Allena. She just rolled her eyes. `They wanted to undo the marriage and yet they are afraid of Yuu coming back tonight.´, she thought. She laid her hand gently at her belly. "That will be fun.", she said and giggled. Allena could feel her childs movements inside of her. She was a little nervous. `How is he going to react.´, she thought. Yukiko squeezed her shoulder lightly. "It is going to be fine, you´ll see it. Yuu will be shocked at first but it will be fine." She smiled at the younger woman. "What about Lenalee?", Allena asked. "She won´t do anythink to you. I won´t let it happen. And Alma and the others are here,too." Allena nodded.

~Two hours later~

Alma had fetched Lenalee and Kanda at the air port. Mr and Mrs Lee were waiting impatiently for Yukiko and Takuma to tell them what this all was about. "Yukiko, tell us already why you called us over.", Komui´s father demanded. "It is about our children´s marriage. We have to wait till our lawyer is here." "Why do we need your lawyer?",Mrs Lee asked. "Because we need someone to confirm" She was interrupted by the bell. "Oh, that should he be." Takuma let the lawyer in. "Hello, Bookman." "Hello." "What can you tell us?", Yukiko asked. "Your children´s marriage is invalid.", the short man said. "What do you mean?", Mr Lee asked. "In your arangement you put a clause that said your children couldn´t marry if one of them had a child already with someone else than the supposed to be spouse.", Bookman said. "You wanted to tell us this?", The Lees asked. "It would have been a humiliation for your family. We couldn´t do that to you.", Takuma said. "It would have been wrong to lie to you."

A few minutes later the bell rung again. "This should be Alma, Yuu and Lenalee.", Yukiko said. Allena sat at the sofa and observed the Kandas and the Lees conversation. Mrs Lee looked at her and she smiled. "So you are the one, the brat´s lady?" She used the word brat as a nickname not as an insult. Allena nodded.

Alma walked into the room followed by his brother and Lenalee. Kanda looked at Allena. He didn´t thought that he would see her again in such a short time. Lenalee glared at the white haired woman. "What is she doing here?", Lenalee asked. "I invited her for my party.", Yukiko said happily. Kanda watched her. Something about Allena seemed different but he couldn´t quite tell what. Yukiko arranged the sitting order in a way that Allena and Kanda sat next to each other and Lenalee as far away from them as possible. They ate and talked but no one said a word about the invalid marriage. Allena stood up and helped Yukiko to clean the dinning room. Kanda watched her and noticed the small bump under Allena´s shirt. He sat at the sofa. Allena walked to the window and looked through it. Kanda walked up to her and stood behind Allena. "You´re getting fat.", he said. Allena turned around and glared at him. It was not the playfully angry look she wore whenever they fought during their high school time. "And who do you think is at fault for this?", she hissed at him. Kanda looked at her confussed. "Don´t give me that look, Bakanda." "What do you mean? That it is my fault? I didn´t do anything.", he growled. Allena took a few deep breaths. `Here it comes´, she thought. "I´m pregnant." She said with a blank face. "What?", he asked. "You heard me.", she said. Yes, he did hear her but he didn´t know what to say. "How long?", he asked as he foud his voice. "Almost five month." "And you didn´t thought about telling me?", Kanda yelled. He was freaking out. Allena rolled her eyes but all she wanted to do was laugh about the freaking out soon-to-be-father. "Chill out, Yuu. It´s not like the world is going down because of it. And I didn´t know till it was to late to tell you." Yuu looked at her. He still loved her and wished he´d asked her to marry him before his father and the Lee´s had decided it was time for their children to marry. "It is mine?" he asked unsure. "If you ask that again I´ll punch you. Got it" He nodded. He was over the first shock.

The other´s, exept for Lenalee who was in the bathroom, what them talk. "So now, my dearest brother it´s up to you." Alma said and walked up to the ex-lovers. "What do you mean?" Yuu asked his brother. "Stay with your wife or fight for love and your child." His mother said.

"So you and father are alright with Allena being a part of our family?" "I´m sorry, that I forced you into this. But I thought she would be a bad influence to our families reputation. But now I do know her and have to say she would be a perfect addition to our family." Takuma said. Lenalee returned just in time to see her husband embracing the white haired woman. "Yuu, step away from that circus freak." She ordered. "She´s not a frek. She´s the best damn thing that could have happened to me. I love her with all my heart and she is with pregnant with my child." He said and smiled gently at his love of his life. "WHAT?" Lenalee screamed. "In fact that means your marriage is invalid." The old bookman said. ´Why´s the baka usagie not here´ Yuu asked himself. He took the ring off. "You can´t be serious. You are my husband." Yuu shock his head. "Not anymore." He said. "I don´t like you, Lenalee. It was a mistake to marry you." Lenalee was near to cry. She lost again Allena, again. She ran to the woman to punch her but Komui restrained her. "You´re not going to hurt a pregnant woman. We are going home. I´m sorry for my sister´s behaviour." The family left the Kanda house. Yukiko squeeled. "I´m so happy you two are back together. And I´m going to be a grandma." `This child will be a spoiled one.´ The soon-to-be parents thought and sweet droped. Yuu turned to Allena and kissed her. "I love you." He said to her. She smiled at him. "I love you, too." She said. Yuu laid his hand on his lovers belly. He was happy. He is going to get the life he always wished for. "Hey Allena, do you know what our child will be?" Yuu asked her. "No, but I´ve ab assignment today. You´re going to come along?" He nodded.

* * *

**Rewiev**

**Sorry for the long wait. I hope you like it.**

**Any suggestions what role Lavi should play in the story or should he not be in it. What about Mari, Miranda and the Noah? Which one of the Noah do you like to have in the story and what role should they play?**

**Hope for lots of rewievs**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, here is the new chapter. Thanks for you write more of those beautiful reviews.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Yuu Kanda laid in bad with the love of his life. He didn´t sleep at all this night afraid it would have been a dream. But here he was Allena laying next to him sleeping peacefully. He throws the covers off of the both of them and pulled Allena´s shirt up a bit. Just enough to free the growing belly. Gently he caressed the bumb, planting kisses on it and talking to the unborn child. Luckily for him Allena didn´t wake up. It would be embarrasing for him. He pulled up the blankett again. No need for to discover his closed his eyes but didn´t fell asleep. Holding the white haired woman close he thought about the conversation with his brother before he went to bed with his lady.

/Flashback\\

Alma and Kanda stood in the living room. Allena was in the kitchen with Yukiko. "So Yuu, when are you going to ask her the question?" Kanda shook his head. "She would say no." Alma was surprised. His brother sounds so unsure of himself. "Why do you think this way? You are back together. She would be happy to marry you. Allena know you would ask her bacause you love her not just because you knocked her up." Alma smiled at his brother. "I hope you pope the question soon. I want to call her my sister." Little did they knew that the woman in question listened to the conversation with her hopefully soon-to-be-parents-in-law.

/Flashback end\\

Yuu left the bed to prepare a little breakfast for him and his lover. He wasn´t the only one who was awake. Alma was sitting in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee. "Good morning, Yuu." "Morning, Alma." Alma helped his brother preparing breakfast. "Nervous? It´s the first time you are going to an appointment with your lady." Sure he was a little bit nervous about this. He missed the first few month of Allena´s pregnancy. "Yes, I´m nervous." Alma patted his brother´s shoulder. "You should wake up your darling." Yuu nodded and went to his bedroom he shared with his lover. He sat down next to her sleeping frame. Gently he shock her awake. "Love, wake up. You should eat something before we leave for our appointment." He leaned down and kissed her. Yuu helped Allena to sit up. "Did you slepp well, love?" The young woman nodded. Allena left the bed. She took a pair of jeans and an top and underwear out of her bag and went to the bathroom. "I´ll shower first then meet you downstairs." Yuu nodded and went down to the kitchen and waited with his brother for the young woman. It didn´t take long for Allena to join the brothers. Alma hugged her. He was happy that this sweet beauty would be part of their family and could wait for the day his niece or nephew was born. He would spoil her or him. They ate breakfast and talked about the baby. After they finished they cleaned the kitchen. Half an hour later Yuu and Allena left for their appointment.

Allena didn´t had to wait long until it was her turn to see doctor. It was an old friend of her and Yuu, Noise Marie. He was happy to see Allena and Yuu back together. He greeted them friendly and let them enter the examination room. He made an ultrasound picture of the unborn child and check the health of mother and child. The parents didn´t want to know the gender. It should be a surprise for them. Marie respected that. After they were finished Marie bid the soon-to-be parents goodbye. Walking down to the exit of the hospital they met Allena´s cousin Rhoade and their uncle Ticky. They were surprised to see a pregnant Allena but were happy for her. Ticky glared at Yuu daring him to hurt his niece and face the consequence. Kanda glared back. Rhoade laid her hand on Allena´s belly and giggled when the child kicked her hand. Her eyes sparkled. Allena smiled gently and put her hand next to Rhoade´s. Yuu watched the women. Allena and Rhoade agreed to go for breackfast together with a few other friends the next day. After the four of them bid their good byes, Allena and Yuu went shopping. Yuu learnt that it wasn´t easy to be a soon-to-be father. Walking through the shopping center Allena freaked out, calling herself fat and accused Yuu to stop loving her because of getting fat. Yuu swallowed his pride and told her that she was beautiful and that her growing middle was important for their child. It took him half an hour to calm Allena down. It was hard because it was so out of character for him. But love can make the impossible possible. He pulled her to his chest. Telling her how much he loved her. Allena giggled, she didn´t freaked. She just wanted to know how Yuu would react. After they bought all they needed they went home. Alma awaited the lovers already. He asked them about what the doctor said. Hoping they would spill the childs gender. But they couldn´t tell want they didn´t know. That was frustrating but Alma would have to live with it. Yukiko was just happy that her grandchild was alright. More she didn´t need to know for now.

The next day Yuu went to meet his friends for breakfast and Allena met her friends, meaning Rhoade, Chomsuke, Fou, Lau Fa and Miranda. They went to their favourite café called Noah´s arc. It belonged to Allena´s aunt Lullubell and Anita, Cross´ lover. The women enjoyed their meeting, talked abou girls stuff, their boyfriends and babies. They were happy for Allena to be back together with the almighty Yuu Kanda, the biggest jerk in high school tamed by a lovely and adoreable young circus princess. "Allena." Someone said. The young woman turned to the voice. It was Lenalee. She looked guilty. "I´m here to apologize fir my behaviour. Can you forgive me and start all over?" Allena thought a moment. "Where comes your change of mind from?" She asked. Lenalee blushed. " You know, I met someone yesterday I knew from high school. He confessed to me and I noticed that I just wanted Yuu because he loved you. I was jealouse because no one ever looked at me the same way Yuu looked at you. Everytime he looked at you his eyes are so full of love. And yesterday someone looked at me with those eyes." "Who?" "His name is Debitto." Allena smiled. "If we wouldn´t have hated each other in high school I would have introduced you to him. He always said how hard he fell for you." "How do you know him?" Lena asked. "Debi is my brother, his twin Jasdero, too." "Does that mean we can be friend?" Lenalee asked. Allena nodded. "Take a seat and eat with us." Lenalee smiled and sat down. She was happy that Allena could forgive her after all she´d done to her. She learnt so much about the young woman while having breakfast with her and her friends. She was ashamed of herself and the way she had treat the girls in high school. They talked about their high school time. Lena noticed that she and Allena have a few hobbies in common. "Why don´t we go to town and look for baby stuff?" Lenalee suggested after they finished eating. The others agreed with her. They payed the bill and walked into town for their shopping trip. Lena asked Allena about Yuu reaction after discovering his status as a soon-to-be father. Allena told her and Lenalee laughed. The others joined in. They entered a shop that was well known for their baby clothes and other necessarities for babies. The women spent hours looking through everything. A little later the meet with the men. Yuu was surprised to see Lenalee hiding behind Allena. He didn´t said anything. Debitto walked up to the dark green haired girl and kissed her. "You talked to each other and now you´re friends, right?" Looking from his girlfriend to his sister. Both of them nodded. "Thanks god." Debi said. The girl laughed. Yuu took the shopping bags from Allena. "Let me take them. You should stress yourself." He said. Allena glared. "I´m pregnant and not on my death bed, darling." "I know, but let me be a gentleman just once." He sighed. "As you wish." She smiled at him. They walked through town for a while. When it was time for dinner they went to an nice restaurant. They sat in a privat area. They ordered their drinks, non-alcohol, they didn´t want Allena to fell left out, and food. Surprisingly Yuu didn´t order soba. The men paid the bill and all of them bid their good byes, sharing hugges before going home. Allena was happy. Yuu smiled. He had done it the whole day. Comeing home the lovers went to take a bath together. Allena laid against Yuu and enjoyed the relaxing bath. Yuu hands laid on Allena´s belly caressing it gently. He cleaned her before cleaning himself. They dried themselves of and went to bed after putting on their pj´s. It didn´t take long for them to fall asleep.

* * *

**Be ready for the next chapter. The more reviews I become the sooner I´ll update**

**Bye bye till the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, here is the new chapter. Thanks for you write more of those beautiful reviews.**

* * *

Chapter 5

~baby pov~

My first impression of the world was that it is too bright and too loud. Oh, and it´s cold. And everyone ignored me. Why? Because the mighty Yuu Kanda fainted the moment I was brought to this world. Yep, my father fainted from too much happiness. The nurses tried to wake my dad up, mom was exhausted and rested for a moment. And I, I cried for my mother.

And then I heard the heavenliest thing: mommy snapped at a nurse. She wanted to see me. So I cried louder. I wanted to be in mom´s arms and enjoy the little time I have her all to myself.

The nurse that took me to my mom was shaking lightly. My mom scared the shit out of her.

The nurse handed me to my mom and I stopped crying. Mom cradled me to her chest. Her breasts were soft. I like using them as a pillow (ignoring that a newborn couldn´t know what a pillow is).

An hour was all I got to have my mom for myself. Dad came back to the world of the living. Ok, it´s not that bad. Dad is a nice guy, we have to share mom. I can accept that because I will get the most of mom´s attention because I´m helpless.

~Kanda poc~

Allena sat in the hospital bed waiting for me to join her and our baby. Because of a little event I don´t know my child´s gender.

"In the world of the living back again?" She asked.

I nodded and stared at the small bundle of blankets in her arms.

"Don´t stand in the room like a lost child. Come here. Say hello to our little boy."

"Boy? Our baby is a little baby boy?" A smile tugged at my lips. My beautiful fiancé smiled and nodded.

"Come on, we still need a name for him, Yuu."

I thought about a name for my son. I knew the perfect name. And I know Allena would like it, too.

"Neah, Neah Kanda. What do you think?" I said. Neah was her older brother who died protecting her when they were kids.

"I like it." She said. She smiled. I know, Allena did love her brother. And I could guess that Neah would be proud that his nephew would carry his name.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said. The door opened and Mana and Alma entered the room.

"Hey, how are to three?" Mana asked. Alma greeted them, too.

"Alma, Mana, may I introduce you to Neah Kanda, our son." I said.

Alma squeeled.

"A boy? I´ve got a nephew."

"Alma be quiet." Allena growled.

"Sorry."

"Neah would be proud." Mana said. He walked up to his niece and the little boy.

"Hello there, little man. I´m your granduncle, Mana." He said smiling.

The boy made a noice that could be a giggle. I smiled.

"Alma, where is mom?" I asked my brother.

"She is calling dad and your soon-to-be father-in-law." He said. Allena chuckled. She kissed Neah at his forehead.

A few minutes later the door burst open and my son started to cry. I regretted not bringing my kantana with me. I would slice them in half. Them were Marian Cross, Allena´s dad and my father.

"Where is my grandchild?" Both yelled. Neah cried louder. Allena gave them her ´bringing the devil to his knees´-glare.

"Shut up. Both of you." She said.

"Yeah, Neah is too small for such a ruckus." Alma said.

~Neah pov~

That was the day I met a little part of my crazy family. And except for mom and dad, uncle Alma and grand uncle Mana were my favorites. Mom and dad a pampering me and I enjoy every moment of it. Mom feeds me every two hours and dad is watching us. When I sleep I can feel mom and dad watching over me and keeping me save.

A few days later mom, dad and I are allowed to go home. I can´t see yet but I know my new home was a safe castle and my parents were the best protection. Mom is scary as the devil and dad is a strong samurai. I´m going to be like my parents. Strong as dad but as gently and stubborn as mom.

* * *

**Be ready for the next chapter. The more reviews I become the sooner I´ll update**

**Bye bye till the next chapter.**


End file.
